


Sexual Encounter: Hot Mississippi Nights / Done

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Malec2019andon [13]
Category: Clace - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Isabelle Lightwood - Fandom, Smutshots - Fandom, gay sex - Fandom, malec - Fandom, sex - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty country boy, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39





	1. Chapter 1

After the truck stopped and everyone got out. And the yelling was done. Everyone was having fun.

"Man, what the hell was that?" Jace asked.

"Well, you told me to turn," Alec said, laughing and drinking his beer.

"Yeah, I meant on the road."

"Well, you didn't say that. So, I turned into the cornfield."

Alec and Jace both started laughing.

"What's funny, guy's?" Clary asked as she sat in Jace's lap and kissed him.

"Oh nothing, you had to be there, Clary," Alec said.

"Oh."

"Who is this guy with you, Clary?" Jace asked.

Alec and everyone looked at the guy waiting for Clary.

"Oh, this my cousin that is staying the Summer with me. I told you all about him coming."

Magnus and Alec were already looking at each other. 

"Magnus," Clary called his attention to her.

"Yes," Magnus said.

"This is Jace I was telling you about," and she looked at Alec, "And Alec is his best friend. Izzy is here somewhere. She is Alec's sister."

"Nice to meet y'all. And I remember Izzy from FaceTalk," Magnus said.

"That's right. I forgot," Clary said.

Alec was smiling so hard he couldn't help it. He was trying to cover it up with his beer bottle holding it to his lips. Clary knew it was time for her and Jace to leave. So she pulled at his shirt and smiled at him. He got the hint, and they started to go.

"Clary," Magnus called.

"We'll be back," Clary said with a smile as they left.

Magnus looked back at Alec. Alec looked at him and offered him a beer. Magnus nodded and walked over to Alec and took the beer. When he did, their hands touched. They both looked at each other. Then Magnus sat down beside Alec, and they both talked some and down a six-pack together. Magnus was talking, and Alec couldn't hold back anymore. He kissed Magnus. When Alec pulled back, some Magnus chased after his lips. Magnus had his hands in Alec's hair, trying to pull him back to him. Magnus didn't want him to stop. So Alec went back to kissing him. As he did, Alec also moved over Magnus and was laying between Magnus' legs on top of him. Alec would push him and Magnus together and move where there was friction for both of them. Both were moaning into each other's mouth now.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

On Twitter @ BlueVelvet78.

On IG @ Bvpanfandom and bvpanfamdom

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	2. The end...

"You want to?" Alec asked Magnus.

Magnus nodded.

"Do you have a ..?" Magnus asked as he looked at Alec.

"Yes, come with me."

Magnus followed Alec to his truck. 

"I want to feel you on me. Are you okay with that?" Alec asked.

"I'm fine with that."

Magnus took off his pants.

"No, boxers?" 

Magnus looked at Alec.

"No, to damn hot here."

Alec smiled and licked his lips as he looked at Magnus ass. Alec put on a condom and push Magnus over where he was leaning on the seat of the truck.

"Ready?"

Magnus nodded.

Alec started pushing into Magnus. Alec did give him time to adjust to him filling him. When he was in, he didn't waste any more time. He started fucking Magnus right away. Alec couldn't wait any longer. He needed movement just like Magnus did. After a while, he pulled out.

"Magnus, I want your cock in my mouth."

Magnus nodded. He got up into the truck and laid back, but moved to the door with his leg opened. Alec got between Magnus' legs and took Magnus entirely into his mouth a few times. Then he used his hand, some and his mouth. Magnus was a moaning mess. Magnus put his hand into Alec's hair and started pushing up into Alec's mouth until he needed to let go.

"Alec, I-I... Oh God!*!*!"

Magnus looked at Alec, watching him take all of what Magnus was giving him, and licking and suck to make sure he got it all. When Alec finished, he looked up at Magnus and smiled.

"I need you to finish me off."

Magnus nodded. He moved over, and Alec got into the truck. Magnus got over Alec and pushed Alec into him and started working him. Alec had his hands on Magnus' hips. He started pushing up into Magnus too. It finally got to be too much, and Alec let himself go inside Magnus. When he did, he held Magnus in place. Both stayed where they were. Then when Magnus could move, he moved to the side of Alec in the truck. Alec took the condom off and put it on the floor by the door of the truck. He was going to put it in the trash in the back. They got dress and headed back after Alec put the condom in the garbage.

"What you have planned for tomorrow?" Alec asked Magnus.

Magnus looked at Alec and smiled.

BVPF: BVFF

{The End} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

On Twitter @ BlueVelvet78.

On IG @ Bvpanfandom and bvpanfamdom

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


End file.
